


Reason.

by eternalsession



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, id tag the other two but i was lazy and i didnt write them more than 5 lines combined snzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: Adventure 02 but the kids are all second-years in high school. Daisuke gets into a fight, and his best friend runs to back him up.





	Reason.

“…And so, this matter of bullied children has been brought to the attention of the Student Council. Formally, there is nothing we can do for them, so Iori and I thought to turn to the group for help.” Ken gestured to Iori, who simply nodded in agreement.

“Then I say we beat them down!” Daisuke was raring to go.

“Out of the question. Think of the legal repercussions. If we just beat them in a bout of fisticuffs their parents could sue, and the school could expel us.”

“So, what then should we do, Iori? Try talking to them and see if they’ll stop robbing innocent kids because they’re doing it for the wrong reasons?”

“Don’t mock me.” Iori was annoyed.

“Even if we tell their parents, there’s no telling what will happen. One, they’d have to be willing to contact us or the school, and for argument’s sake let’s say they’ll agree to discipline their child. Two, they’d have to have some sort of sway over their delinquent kid, and three, that might not even work because they could slip right back into their pattern.”

“So, you think that physically beating them down will make them change their ways?”

“You ever had the shit slapped out of you? It changes you, man.”

“Daisuke this is ridiculous… even assuming you were to win, all that would do is make life harder for the bullied children by giving them another reason to be hurt,” Iori said, cool and detached. He was always like that. It was helpful, useful, but it did sometime seem as if he was soulless. “Since we’re at an impasse, let’s just wrap it up for today. This is getting us nowhere.”

“So, I’m just supposed to sit back and watch as people get harmed and do nothing!? Tai entrusted these goggles to me to take charge and fight against injustice, he entrusted me to his legacy more than he did TK or Kari or, hell, any of you! We all know I’m the least deserving of it, and now I’m just useless!?” he flailed, slamming his fist on a nearby wall. It hurt. The pain served to jolt him back into reality. Ken frowned for a moment, then spoke up.

“Well even if you did beat them, and believe me I don’t doubt you could, I know full well the weight of being punched,” he said, then turned to Takeru. “And even if they did stop bullying those poor students, there’s still the matter of suspension or worse. It’s not like we wish to see these kids harmed or anything, but the risk is simply too great.”

“Against all odds, I’m going in. Even if that means I’m going alone,” he said, almost solemnly, turning and opening the door of their strategy room. “If I don’t stand up for these kids, who will?”

“Daisuke I just told you why that was a foolish idea, where do you think you’re doing?” called Iori, standing up from his seat.

“Well if it’s so much of a problem that you’re scared to do something about it for fear of repercussion, then let me do it. You’ve all got bright futures ahead of you and all that, enjoy your school life!” Takeru almost shoved Iori aside to grab Daisuke by the collar.

“And when did you start talking like a depressed bastard, huh? Where do you get off?” Daisuke slapped Takeru’s hand away from him, then readjusted his tie.

“What do you want me to say, huh? Would you rather I call you all cowards for not coming with me on a mission to destroy my future for the sake of some students I don’t know?” After a moment of silence, he slammed the door shut.

Takeru grit his teeth. A wordless agreement was reached between the five of them, and without another word, he turned off and sprinted to the courtyard. Takeru chuckled bitterly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I sure do hate it when he’s right…” Iori said, quietly, biting his lip. 

“I hear you. Sometimes it’s easy to forget he’s an idiot.” Takeru joked, though his voice betrayed his words.

“I suppose times like these are why he’s our leader,” spoke Hikari for the first time in this conversation. 

“I’m going after him, I’m worried that they’ll try some underhanded business,” Ken started, but Miyako grabbed his arm and held him back.

“It wouldn’t do for the president of the student council to get into a fight now would it?”

“It won’t come to that! I’ll just tell them to stop nicely, and surely… probably.”

Miyako eyed him narrowly, striking the flaws in his argument without saying anything. He sighed, then resigned himself. He sat back down.

“That said, I’m going after him,” and before anyone could argue with her she took off. She nearly bumped into at least 4 people, and by the hall monitor’s annoyed tone of voice she just had to put up with Daisuke running through the halls as well, which means all that time they spent deliberating and feeling sorry for themselves, Daisuke could have been in danger.

She picked up the pace.

As she rounded a corner and expertly dodged a couple, she encountered the courtyard doors where she could hear fighting from the other side. She wasted no time flinging the door open and was surprised to see Daisuke in a losing position. Brave and fearless though he was, a one on five is too much even for him. Not like two on five is any better, she mused, but quickly shoved away those thoughts. It seemed they didn’t notice her, so she jumped in for a dropkick on the man on top of Daisuke and helped him up.

“Miyako!”

“You silly, reckless boy,” she said, cracking her knuckles and taking off her glasses. “Let’s beat ‘em down.”

“Two on five, is it? Our odds still look pretty shitty, but…” he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. His cheek was already showing signs of bruising, but he never looked more fighting fit. “You’re right. Let’s kick some ass!”

Daisuke was the first to jump back in, effortlessly dodging a punch from a third-year who was waiting for them to move first and striking back with three quick jabs to his jaw. Miyako covered his right with a strong elbow in the chest to a sneaky second year who was eager to curry favor. The second-year fell over, out for the duration of how long they had to win, but the third-year seemed as though he wasn’t even hit. He pressed his back against Miyako’s.

“Four.”

They dove back in. A first-year dove at Daisuke, but he swept his legs out from under him and punched him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. It gave him some breathing room, though the third-year rose from the recently vacated spot and knocked back him with an uppercut. Daisuke didn’t flinch however, and slugged one back, only for the first-year from before to jump into the way of it. The third-year went for a knee to his gut, but Miyako grabbed him by the back of his collar and he narrowly escaped knockout.

“Three.”

They switched sides. Miyako fought the one on one with the third-year, while Daisuke disposed of the two second-years that Miyako was having trouble with. Daisuke was, after all, much better at taking hits than she was, and also had no formal education on self-defense. …well, “self-defense”. She struggled to call it that when she was the one who landed the first blow. She heard the sound of a girl yelp, then fall to her knees.

“Two!”

Miyako kept the third-year busy, not taking her eyes off of him, so she found the call out very useful. She flowed around him like water, though she couldn’t apply any of her techniques to him on account of her weak constitution. To call it weak would be a vast understatement, but against an eighteen-year-old who weighs over two hundred fifty pounds of mostly muscle, and was a foot taller than her, it was a miracle that she hadn’t taken any damage. Unfortunately, her luck stopped there as she tripped over the first-year’s unconscious body and caught a nasty hook to the jaw. After that, the third-year laid into her, and launched four more punches into her jaw.

That was when he was rudely interrupted by another third-year’s body being flung into him. Daisuke rushed over to Miyako, who, aside from cracked glasses, seemed okay for the moment. He draped her arm over his shoulder and helped her up.

“Can you fight?”

She nodded, and he released his grip on her. Her footing was steady, so he assumed a stance and stepped out in front of her.

“I’ll take the big hits, you just get what you can in.”

“Sure, but… how many of those did you take? Those punches hurt like a bitch!”

He shrugged but laughed. “I lost count around sixteen. He hits hard as hell but I’ve been hit harder.” He clutched the goggles on his head, which she took to mean he was referring to Taichi.

The third-year stood up again and wasted no time rushing back into the fray. He lead with a knee, but since Daisuke’s hands weren’t full with other distractions, he saw it and was easily able to catch it in his hands. He slid back a few inches, and the third-year threw out a right hook. Daisuke dodged to the right and returned an uppercut. He fell on his back foot, which Miyako took advantage of and tried to sweep his leg out from under him, but he retained his footing and twisted his body to throw a heavy punch, aimed at her chest. Daisuke noticed her mistake and quietly thanked her, then dropped a kick with his full body weight on the third-year’s stomach, before it could contact Miyako. The third year reeled with pain but rolled backward to hasten his recovery. By then, it was too late. Daisuke met his rising face with a knee to the nose, knocking him out clean. He piled their unconscious bodies on top of each other, then sat on the top of them.

He exhaled something like a sigh but sounded more like a guttural groan or roar. Miyako adjusted her fractured spectacles and took a seat next to him.

“This is so disrespectful. Why did you pile the bodies like that to just sit on top of them?”

“’Cause when Ken walks in he’s gonna be all like ‘Wow Daisuke is mega hot I should just ask him out already!’ …at least, that’s what I’d say.”

She laughed. “You really are an idiot.”

“Oh, shut up. You look like shit, by the way,” he said, chuckling at the bumps already forming on her cheek and jaw.

“You look like way worse,” she laughed. “You got two black eyes and still tried to fight? Are you actually an idiot?”

“If I can see I can fight, that wasn’t a problem at all!” He puffed out his chest and hit it, proud of himself for pushing past his injuries. Unfortunately, he forgot that his chest hurt a lot from the pounding it took, so he winced in pain. She delighted in his reaction.

“By the way,” she said, pointing to the unstacked first-year. “Why didn’t you stack him up too?”

“’Cause he ain’t do anything wrong. Conscripted by these motherfuckers to fight a battle he had no business in because if he didn’t they’d give him a fuckin’ swirlie or some shit.”

“Do you think the bullying will stop?”

“Hell if I know. But I’ll be damned if I didn’t try.”

She smiled. “You’re right. We tried, and we won. All that’s left is to see how things play out.”

She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. He rose an eyebrow at the gesture but said nothing. He didn’t mind.

Ken was the first one to bust through the door. The sound of the door being flung open didn’t seem to wake her, but Daisuke held a finger to his lip. For a moment he thought he saw a blush flash across Ken’s cheeks, but he assumed it was from running across the halls. He grinned at the sight, though, and was glad his best friend came through to help, even if it was too late. He lifted Miyako up delicately and passed her over to Takeru, who showed up with the other two a few moments after Ken did. He instructed that she probably be taken to a hospital rather than the nurse’s office, as she took a few nasty hits to the jaw. Hikari went with Takeru, but Iori stayed behind to help Ken clean up the mess, and also to scold Daisuke for “just running off and doing whatever the hell [he] wanted!” He blew off his injuries as minor and stayed around for the school to dole out a punishment, but as Iori and Ken both vouched for him (the former being the right hand of the student council president, and the latter being the president), the school let him off with a warning. He made sure to thank them properly (after Iori grabbed his head and made him bow forcibly).

Iori scoffed. “I can’t believe you!”

“Look, I said I was sorry!”

“And, worst of all, you were right! Gah, that’s so frustrating!”

“…wait, huh?”

Iori pinched the bridge of his nose. “We all just were cowards who were too afraid to act because we were too concerned with how it’d affect our roles and places in life. What happened to all that hurrah about saving the world, and let the consequences to ourselves be damned? When we fought MaloMyotismon you saved us all from that delusion of wants and regrets, and you showed us that we don’t have to, and moreover that we shouldn’t live like that. Yet, here we were.”

Ken laughed. “Hikari was right.”

“About what?” he asked, not being present for the comment.

Iori slugged Daisuke in the arm and walked away in a huff. “I know she was right, okay!?” he yelled, getting further away. More question marks floated above Daisuke’s head, but he shrugged it off in favor of his adrenaline buff fading and all his pain hitting him at once. He rested his forehead in his hand as he lost his balance for a moment, but Ken caught him before he was able to fall over.

“Easy now, partner. You know better than to exert yourself like that. Do you live for the thrill of the fight?”

He averted his gaze.

“…Motomiya.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Daisuke.”

“Okay! A lot! But this wasn’t about that I swear!”

Ken eyed him narrowly.

 

“Come on, what do you want me to swear it on? My undying love for you?”

“Your what?”

He coughed. “And the gang, too, I mean, and wow I’m tired I think my brain is leaking through my ears can we go to a hospital?”

Ken burst into laughter as he arranged for his parents to pick them up to take them to the hospital. His father seemed skeptical as to why he was laughing about having to send his friend to the hospital, but he only replied with “Because he’s an idiot.” He hung up the phone.

“Then swear it on that.”

“H-huh? My undying love for the gang? Th-the homies, the bros?”

“No, just me.”

Daisuke’s face blazed red. “Playin’ with my damn heart like this,”

“You won’t do it?” He looked like a dejected puppy. Daisuke averted his eyes, but Ken moved in front of his gaze every time. He laughed at making Daisuke all flustered, then thought to himself that perhaps the Digimon Emperor truly wasn’t dead yet. In… a good way, of course.

“I...”

“You know, Dai, that seemed like something you would do. You know, beat the hell out of some dumb thugs then pile them up and sit on them. I had a dream like that once.”

“Am I that predictable?” he seemed a little defeated.

“Yep! But above all else, in that moment, you looked so… cool. I completely lost myself in the scene, and I felt a lot of things, but the first thought I had was ‘boyfriend material’.”

Miyako hacked blood.

Ken giggled. “Times like these are why you’re our leader. Kari spoke up for you. You give us all courage. Iori and I can be the brains, Kari and Miyako can be the gentle souls who warm hearts by granting others validation, and Takeru can be brawn without needing to jogress on his own, but none of us can inspire others like you can. You’re not useless, Daisuke. Give yourself some more credit.”

“…gah, shucks. When you put it like that… ”

He scratched the back of his head. He tried to form words, but they didn’t come.

“But above all that… it’s times like these that made me fall for you.”

“Well, then, the feeling’s mutual. Well, not about times like these, I mean, but… well you get it. Though I do admit I wanted my confession to be something better than a concussion-induced slip of the tongue.”

Ken rested his head on Daisuke’s shoulder. “I’m sure… but moments like these are what makes you special,” he smiled. “Though a bouquet of flowers would probably be just as sweet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this was my first time writing Iori. I went into this with the intention of writing the friendship between Miyako and Daisuke because I feel like they really would be best friends and it doesn't get explored like, really, most things in that show due to lack of time and other factors. It turned into this, though, on accident, but i ended up liking it and also going a little overboard. Also sorry for the fakeout with the best friend thing in the summary but I wanted it to be a surprise! Anyway, leave a kudo if you enjoyed it and if you think I did good or bad on a certain area let me know cause feedback means a lot. Be safe, and much love!


End file.
